<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sky Darkens Above by nocturne-of-forest (annathescavver)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654441">The Sky Darkens Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathescavver/pseuds/nocturne-of-forest'>nocturne-of-forest (annathescavver)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gen, Horseback Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathescavver/pseuds/nocturne-of-forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Standing alone in the field, the bulblin turned to Link and his lips peeled away from his teeth in a grotesque, challenging grin. He raised a spear into the air and Link felt his blood run cold at the sight."</p><p>On his way back from Ordon Village, Link sees a group of bulblins headed towards Kakariko. He recognizes them from before.</p><p>This time, he's not going to let them take his friends away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Epona &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sky Darkens Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The canyon echoed with the thunder of hooves. Gripping the reins in his hands, Link urged Epona to go faster. He felt sick; worry and rage alike had twisted his stomach and had him muttering a prayer to the Goddess, to the Light Spirits, to anyone who was listening. Please, he thought. Please let me get there in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen the bulblins headed up towards Kakariko. They rode on the backs of tusked, bull-like mounts and carried a number of weapons. Their leader, a much larger one, was heavily armored. Nothing good would come from such a sight. Link knew that from experience, and so he had immediately followed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he entered the small town, he searched for any signs of the raiding party. There.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were leaving. The last few bulblins rode out the other side of the canyon, leaping over the tall iron fence and disappearing around the rocky bend. They wouldn’t leave so soon, would they? Not without causing damage to the town, or taking something from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since there was no obvious damage, they had taken something. Or someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link saw several people standing outside the inn. They were screaming, voices hoarse and shrill. One pointed towards where the bulblins had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed no further information. With a shout and a snap of the reins, he raced out of town and after the raiding party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epona cleared the gate with ease. She landed, hooves slamming against the earth. Then, with a toss of her head, she galloped up and out of the canyon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The field spread out before them, patches of dead grass and mud visible in the distance. The sun shone down, but it's golden light was threatened by the heavy storm clouds hovering nearby. Link eyed them warily, a sinking feeling in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link slowed Epona to a trot. Squinting, he looked around. Soon enough, he spotted the leader of the raiding party. Standing alone in the field, he turned to Link and his lips peeled away from his teeth in a grotesque, challenging grin. He raised a spear into the air and Link felt his blood run cold at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the spear was Colin, the young boy unconscious and tied to it with thick rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger snapped in Link’s eyes. Colin was innocent - he was such a young, gentle-hearted kid - and he had been targeted by this creature. Not once, but twice. Whether it was meant as a lure, or it was just plain cruelty, Link didn’t know and he didn’t care. What he did care about was getting Colin back safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew his sword, preparing to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above his head, he heard the first rumble of thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With what sounded like a laugh, the bulblin raised a horn to his mouth. The sound that came from it was low and rough, the kind of sound that echoed against mountains and caused birds to flee from their roosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link saw the rest of the bulblins crest the hill to his right. They approached, circling him and taunting him with their angry calls and their weapons. Their leader took off, the spear held up high in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epona reared back before diving down the hill in pursuit. She was fast, so fast it seemed as though she and Link were soaring over the field, and yet she wasn’t fast enough. The lead bulblin was still ahead and, though they drew near several times, Link could not quite reach him with his sword. To make matters worse, the other creatures were able to catch them each time the leader changed direction and thus forced Epona to slow and turn about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight kicked up a cloud of dust. It filled Link’s nose and throat. The bulblins’ eyes peered at him above their ragged cloth masks and glowed like embers. When they raced through one of the wide puddles of water, the icy droplets sent a searing shock up Link’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seething in frustration, Link sought another way to beat them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arrow shot past Link’s shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he wrapped the reins around one hand and waited until the bulblins came within reach. He swung his sword, catching one of them across the torso and sending them tumbling to the ground. Turning, he caught another and both mounts wasted no time in fleeing the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regarding the leader out of the corner of his eyes, Link pulled the reins and kicked his heels. Blindly chasing him didn’t work. Instead, he was going to have to cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Epona hung back, staying - at least, for the most part - ahead of the other bulblins. When the leader turned, metal armor glinting in the sunlight, they intercepted. The sword struck against the armor and the force of it broke off the creature’s right pauldron. It clattered to the ground and was soon run over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angered, the leader turned away and raised his horn. This call was different. More insistent. The other bulblins surged forward, waving their weapons and firing their arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One arrow scraped against Link’s leg, slicing through his trousers and skin. At the same time, a bulblin came up on either side of him. Link swung his sword again, unseating one of them but the other parried his attack. The bulblin then rammed his mount against Epona and this caused Link to fall forward against the saddle, grimacing as pain lanced up his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Link could raise his head, he was completely unseated. He dangled against Epona’s side, one hand still holding onto his sword while the other clung desperately to her saddle. He heaved himself upward, booted feet scrambling for the stirrups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground was so close and so were the sharp hooves. He knew what would happen if he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around him the bulblins circled. The noise was deafening. It felt like every wave of sound, every scream or hiss or snarl, pounded against his skull like a giant hammer. It made it difficult to concentrate, as if his thoughts were scattered more and more with each strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an inhuman screech, the bulblin shoved against Epona again and slammed Link between them. The breath left his lungs and Link felt as if the sky darkened above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epona, teeth bared, lunged toward the bulblin and dragged him to the ground. She stomped over him and there was the sickening sound of snapping bone. She then turned her head again, eyeing her rider as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>get up, please get up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she dashed away from the others, Link pulled himself back into the saddle. One foot finally caught the stirrup and he swung up and over, feeling his chest and spine aching in time with his racing heart. There would be bruises come morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t matter. He had to save Colin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing past his pain, he drove Epona back towards the leader. Intercepting a second time, and then a third, he broke away most of the bulbin's armor. His fingers went numb from the effort. He shook out his arm as he watched the leader collapse against the saddle, still stubbornly holding tight to the spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the bulbin raised himself back up. Blood ran from several cuts along his skin and he leaned heavily. Still, he rode towards the Bridge of Eldin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link followed closely behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at the bridge, he found that the bulblin was waiting for him. He had stopped at the opposite end and turned around. His minions crowded each end of the bridge, jeering nastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of them shot arrows tipped with flaming strips of cloth and fire erupted on either end of the bridge. There was nowhere to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising the spear again, the bulblin slammed it back down against the stone in a clear challenge. Then he charged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link was suddenly reminded of the last time they had faced each other. Link had been standing in the warm, clear waters of the Ordon Spring. Colin was there, too, as was Epona and Ilia, his closest friend since childhood. Ilia was upset; worried about his upcoming journey to castle town. Just as he was assuring her that he’d be alright, and that he wouldn’t take any unnecessary risks, there was a clattering sound and the ground had started to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bulblins had charged into the spring. Squealing with glee, they had attacked the humans and when Link had attempted to fight back, he had been ruthlessly knocked out. When he had come to, his friends were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes narrowing, Link vowed that he would not let that happen again. He would not lose any of his friends ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shout, he and Epona raced forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning flashed across the sky as they crossed the bridge. Rain began to fall. This fight had to end, and it had to end now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was little armor left on the bulblin’s body, so any hit was bound to work. However, with Colin still tied to the spear, and such a long fall off the bridge, Link aimed his attacks with care. One struck the bulblin in his side, blood following the blade in an arc. Another caught him on his leg - a kind of grim justice, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Link and the bulblin had passed one another. Turning around, they repeated the process. This time, they both traded blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link paused at the end of the bridge to catch his breath. Blood dripped from his fingertips and a headache pounded behind his eyes. He could hear the hiss of the fire as the rain continued to fall. It sounded like an angry, cornered creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing in a steading breath, he turned Epona for one last pass. As the two of them drew near the bulblin, he felt his focus sharpen. Something - experience, instinct, courage - guided his hand as he struck one final time and sent the bulblin tumbling off his mount and down into the gorge below. He had finally released the spear, and Link watched in horror as it fell through the air. Thankfully, it was set to land on the bridge itself and he was able to catch it in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering it to the ground near where Epona stood, her tail swishing as she eyed the now-retreating bulblins, he cut through the ropes strapping Colin to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colin was unresponsive but alive. His pulse was strong. Relief coursed through Link’s veins and he sat where he was, cradling the boy to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears burned his eyes and he let them fall. He had been so scared when he saw the bulblins headed towards Kakariko. Kakariko was supposed to be safe. The village kids - who he had searched for ever since the day they’d been taken away - were staying there. Between them, and the other innocent people who made the town their home, Link had feared what the raiding party would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epona gently nudged his shoulder with her nose. He looked up and realized that the fires at either end of the bridge were nearly out, and that the rain was already starting to slow. The sun, bright and warm, peeked through the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a twinge of guilt. Colin was injured and needed a healer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link stood up and carefully pulled himself into Epona’s saddle. Holding Colin to his shoulder, he began the long trek back to Kakariko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting as they reached Kakariko. Shadows were quickly gathering under each house and around each corner. They remained still, but Link watched them all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms and back ached. The adrenaline from his fight with the bulblins had long since worn off, leaving him exhausted and sore. His wounds - that cut on his leg, a deeper one on his shoulder, and a few others still - had stopped bleeding, but he knew he needed to clean and dress them soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colin had not yet woken up. He was unconscious still, and Link hoped he was dreaming peacefully, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epona stopped before the Eldin Spring. She turned her head, looking back at her human charges, and then seemed to glance pointedly at the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. Link carried Colin over to the water and carefully lowered him into it. Kneeling, he kept the boy’s face above the water as its healing properties took over. As he did so, he could feel it working on him, as well. Some of the pain in his back faded, as did the numbness in his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the village leader’s house opened. Link looked up to see the other village children rushing towards him. Despite his fatigue, he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children.” The stern yet kind voice belonged to Kakariko’s leader, a tall man named Renado. “Give them some space. It seems both are injured. Luda, would you please gather my supplies, and send word to those in the inn? Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While his daughter hurried off to do that, Renado stepped closer. He stopped at the edge of the water. “These spring waters are excellent for healing. We have used them plenty of times. It seems that you’re aware of this as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link nodded. The spring outside his own village had similar properties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Colin began to stir. He moved his head from side to side, eyelids flickering. Link carried him out of the spring and lowered him gently to the ground once more. As the boy woke up, blearily looking around, the others gathered close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pale, stress evident in the circles under his eyes. He asked where he was and what happened. One of the other kids explained: how those big bull-like creatures had stormed into the village and how they had charged straight for Talo and Beth, who were standing in the street. Talo had run away, while Beth had stood there, frozen in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recognition lit Colin’s features. “I remember now,” he said. “Hey, you’re not angry with me for shoving you, are you? I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was looking towards Beth and she stared at him for several moments, eyes wide. Then, with a big smile, she shook her head. “No, I’m not mad,” she said easily. “You saved my life! Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colin seemed satisfied with her answer. He leaned back and then looked up to see the person who was holding him up. “Link? You went out and got me back, didn’t you? The last thing I remember was standing in front of those guys. They must’ve knocked me out and kidnapped me...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to be brave. You know, like you.” Colin looked disheartened. “But I got caught instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> very brave,” Renado said when Colin fell silent. He crouched so that he was level with the children. “Bravery is not always about defeating the biggest beast. Sometimes it’s looking out for those you love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words gave Link pause. On their first meeting, his sword fighting mentor had said something similar to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colin gave a weak smile. “Okay,” he said. “Then that’s what I’ll do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried sitting up. “We need more people like that. Heroes.” One of his hands was suddenly raised into the air, and the people crowded around him looked up at it with wide eyes. He closed his fist, as if solidifying his words. “I’m going to be one of them. I’ll be brave, and I’ll help take care of this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renado smiled. “That’s a good plan, and I thank you for the help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently too exhausted to continue, Colin passed back out a few moments later. He fell back into Link’s arms, head lolling to the side. The other kids hurried forward. Talo tugged on Colin’s arm and then pulled him onto his back. Stumbling, he started towards the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luda had returned and led the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renado watched them go for a few moments. “You are hurt, too,” he said, eyeing the red stains on Link’s tunic. “Come on, there’s plenty of room and supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link hesitated - Epona needed to be seen to - but a stern look from the horse silenced any protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renado smiled at their interaction. “Someone will take care of your horse. Don’t worry, she’ll be in good hands. I know she’s important to you, but you’ve done enough for tonight and you need your rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weary in body and mind, Link followed Renado towards the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, his injuries were treated and bandaged tightly. He waved a hand when someone offered to wash his tunic. That he would rather do himself. After, he was handed a healing potion and told to get some rest. He quickly drank the potion, wincing at the bitter taste, and made his way upstairs to where the beds were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, he found that the village kids were still gathered near Colin. Talo was sitting on the end of the bed while the other two were standing to one side. They looked up at the approaching footsteps, a complicated mixture of hope and worry in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s...gonna be okay, right?” Talo asked, picking at the quilt with both hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link walked over and sat on the next bed over. He nodded to answer the question and this seemed to relieve some of the fear in the children’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. We’re gonna be here when he wakes up, so that he has someone to look after him until he gets better.” Talo climbed off the bed and went over to the one on the opposite side. “C’mon, you guys. We can do that for him, and for Link, too. Let’s get some sleep, so we’re ready to help them get better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two kids joined him and soon they were tucked in together. Out of habit, Link went over and made sure the blankets were pulled up to their chins. After all, nights got cold in the Eldin region. They each muttered a goodnight, Talo’s through a yawn, and he wished them a goodnight, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bittersweet. Of course the kids would band together. They always had. But a darker thought entered Link’s mind as he chose one of the other beds and got comfortable. Had they banded so tightly together because of what they’d gone through?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I just picture Link being a good, very protective older brother to the village kids. Not to mention, the last time he saw King Bulblin, the kids and Ilia were taken away. He didn't know where they were, or if they were even okay. The pain of that, though. I have two siblings but I can only imagine.</p><p>If you have any scenes/ideas of what you want to see written, let me know! I'd be happy to look into it.</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Have a great day, everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>